Irreplaceable
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: For Yullen week! Five drabbles themed 'Misunderstanding, Prank, Date, Games and Dolls'. The sixth theme is posted in a different fanfic.
1. Misunderstanding

For Yullen week.

1. Misunderstanding.

I do not own -Man. Katsura Hoshino does! So, thank her.

Notes: Um, this is unbeta-ed. So, terribly sorry for the mistakes here.

* * *

"You're...leaving me?"

"To work abroad."

"So, you're _leaving_ me?"

"...Yeah."

-

A few days ago,

Allen just got back from the grocery store and was on his way up to his lover's apartment. He was at the door now, right hand inserting his spare key which Kanda had gave him to the lock while the other held onto a grocery bag. That was when he heard some voices from the inside. If he wasn't mistaken, it was Kanda and Lavi talking, but it sounded as if they were arguing. His body pressed against the door as he tried to eavesdropped, his hands still holding onto the grocery bag.

"-can't just leave him behind."

_Leave who behind?_

"I know that, _usagi_. You do know that I don't have a choice!"

"No choice? You do have a choice, Kanda!"

Lavi rarely used that tone and he never called him 'Kanda' unless he's really mad or serious or_ both_.

"It's for his own good."

"You mean, breaking his heart is good for him?"

Allen's heart skipped a beat. Were they talking about... him?

"No. But-"

"But what? So, you're just going to end your relationship with Allen?"

Allen ran.

"Wait, I heard something," The dark-haired man switched his attention to the door, walking towards it.

"Heard what? Me_ yelling_ at_ you_ for ending your relationship with Allen?"

"I_ never_ said anything like that," Kanda turned on his heels, glaring at the red-head. "And I_ never_ will." Kanda's venomous voice stopped Lavi from saying anything further.

Without any futher of due, Kanda opened the door and found some apples rolling out from the grocery bag on the ground.

"_Moyashi_..."

-

On the same night, Allen decided to confront his 'soon-to-be ex-lover' and came back to the apartment.

"_Moyashi_, where have you been? I called you so many fuckin-"

"Is it true?"

Kanda paused.

"Is it true that you're going to...leave me?"

Kanda subtly shifted his weight uncomfortably as he stood staring at Allen. "I'm going to work abroad."

"So, you're going to_...leave_ me?"

"...Yeah."

Kanda paused for a moment, wanting to continue, but Allen ran out once again as he could not stand the sadness overwhelming him.

Kanda did not chase after him.

-

The night before Kanda was leaving for abroad, Lavi secretly held a farewell party for him in Kanda's apartment. And when I meant_ secretly_, I meant that Kanda had no idea that a certain red-head who somehow managed to sneak into his apartment when Kanda was away on that day with his special door-picking skills. Then, he called everyone he knew to the party.

Kanda got home before the sky turned dark. He raised his eyebrow as he inserted his key when he heard some strange voices from his apartment.

_Click_

And he went in.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they burst their party poppers at Kanda's direction.

With a blank look, Kanda slammed the door shut.

Lavi opened the door and shouted for his best friend. "Yuu, Where are you going? I made a party for you!"

"I'm going out. And when I get back, I expect everything to be in order and everyone to be out from my fucking apartment or-"

Lavi dragged Kanda back in without letting him finished his sentence.

"It's your party. And your last night here. So, just enjoy it!"

"Che, you know I hate parties, idiot."

"Well, if you hadn't told me that you're taking _Moyashi-chan_ along with you, then this party wouldn't exist!"

Kanda promptly ignored his red-headed friend as he was busy scanning the room for a certain white-haired person.

He saw Lenalee chatting with Miranda at the one corner, Marie and Daisya eating cake at the table, Tyki _fucking _Mikk was here with his family, that guy who looked like a vampire was here too and who's that woman with a monkey-Oh, Klaud Nine. He saw everyone he knew, even his annoying foster father was here too, talking to the Allen's foster drunkard of a father. Speaking of the _Moyashi_, where was he?

"He's not here," Lavi said, as though he heard Kanda's thought.

Kanda remained silent.

"I tried calling him and even went over to his place, but no one's there."

Kanda took his cell phone out and began dialing Allen's number.

"I mean, it's just-"

Kanda held up a finger as he held his phone against his ear. "_Usagi_. Shut up."

Kanda walked to the balcony of his apartment where it was more quiet with Lavi following him when he heard the phone dialing.

"_Moyashi_-"

_Hi, Allen here-Not _Moyashi_, _ba_Kanda. I'm currently away so just leave me a message after the beep!_

_Beep._

"_Moya_...Allen. I know you're there. Just pick up the damn phone."

When there was no respond, Kanda sighed. "Okay, fine. Call me back later, alright? Bye."

"Told you so." said Lavi, crossing his arms.

"I want everyone out now."

"Why?"

"_Now_."

Lavi gave him a look before sighing. "People, can I have your attention please?" When all eyes were on him, Lavi began. "Yuu is tired and requested that everyone here to leave..._now_. But he thanks everyone to be here and stuff."

And so, everyone left, apart from Lavi and Lenalee.

"So, it's goodbye for now, huh?"

Kanda just nodded.

The Chinese girl hugged Kanda without any hesitation. "Best of luck, Kanda. We'll miss you."

Lavi, on the other hand, gave a pat on his best friend's back, grinning. "See ya, Yuu."

The dark-haired man couldn't care less about the mess in his living room for he knew that Lavi would clean it up.

_He better._ Kanda thought.

The dark-haired man went straight to bed after they left. He lied back on his bed, staring at his dark ceiling. He had finished packing everything, applications for work were done, passport and tickets prepared. All he had to do in the morning was get ready his things and see Allen to tell him his plan of taking him with him.

Moyashi_. You better not do something stupid. _

-

That morning before Kanda left for his afternoon flight, Kanda was at the white-haired boy's door. His widened eyes were set on a piece of note pasted on the middle of the door. Kanda could not believe it and tore the note from the door to get a better reading of it. The note read:

_To: Everyone_

_I won't be here anymore._

That's it. Five words._ Just_ those _five_ words made Kanda's heart sink into the deepest of sorrow. He gripped the piece of note in his palm whilst gritting his teeth. He wouldn't show it, but inside, his feelings were of a mixture of anger and sadness.

He tried calling Allen, but it wouldn't dial.

Letting go of the note and let it fall on the cold hard ground, Kanda left for the airport.

-

Was it just Kanda or was the queue taking forever?

The long-haired man was standing impatiently in a queue, waiting to board the airplane. He took a glance in front for the cause of this ridiculous hold up. Apparently, a couple was having an argument over their boarding tickets or something like that. It was complicated to have a relationship like that. Always arguing about random things, like how he and Allen used to do it, but for some weird reason, Kanda secretly enjoyed those silly arguments.

The line was moving again.

Kanda saw the couple walking into the airplane, holding their hands lovingly. They were back to their-_sweet and loving each other_-selves.

Moyashi_, why on earth did you do such a thing? How could you just leave?_

Kanda...

_It's all a misunderstanding!_

KANDA.

_It's stupid and childish for you to act that way. Why won't you let me explain it to you?_

KANDA!

_And why the hell am I hearing the stupid beansprout calling my name in my head? I must be-_

_BA_KANDA! HEY!

Wait, it's coming from...behind him?

Kanda turned around slowly. His heart was lifted up when he found a very familiar-looking white-haired boy who he knew very well standing in front of him. A luggage bag was placed on the floor next to him.

Before Kanda could say anything, the snow-haired boy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to his height before kissing him square on his lips.

Allen's cheeks were flushed with anger and a hint of embarrassment when he pulled away, looking firmly at Kanda.

"Tch-Beansprout?!" Kanda was about to say more, but Allen interjected him.

"_One_, I love you. _Two,_ I don't want to leave you. _Three_, I don't want_ you_ to leave _me_. And _four_," Allen took in a deep breath and continued. "I'm coming _with_ you whether you like it or not!"

Allen panted when he finished.

Kanda felt surprised. _Very_ surprised.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something or what?"

Instead of _saying_ something, Kanda replied with a passionate kiss on the soft pink lips of his lover. After, he ruffled the British boy's white hair playfully which made Allen even more confused.

"Wha-_What?"_

"You stupid, _stupid_ bean. Do you actually think I would leave you?"

"But you-"

"I'll explain it later. And you should too."

Like how he saw the couple did earlier, he held Allen's hand with his own, walking into the plane together and left all their worries and misunderstandings behind.

* * *

Gah, so that's the end of the first entry of Yullen week! I just did this like, a few hours ago. Hahaha xD;;

Review please! :)

Happy Yullen week! And happy reading! (Goes off reading other Yullen entries)


	2. Prank

For Yullen Week.

2. Prank.

I do not own -Man. Oh, how i wish I do, because it wouldn't always be on hiatus.

It's unbeta'd. Sorry.

* * *

It was one of those days when Lavi suddenly gets all high and decided to do something stupid. Allen didn't mind at all actually, because he was used to it. But this time, Lavi just _had _to drag him along doing those stupid things on that day. Right now, Lavi was snickering like a mad man with Allen, who was looking weirdly at him as though he grew a second head.

"Uh, Lavi," The white-haired boy said to the red-head warily. "I don't think this is a good idea..._or _the best."

But the red-head wasn't listening.

"Okay, okay. Here's the plan. Wait, you already know the plan anyway."

"Yes, but it's so, how do I put this, _cliché_."

"It is not! It's what I like to call _special_."

"C_liché_." Allen bluntly said.

Again, Allen was ignored.

"On a count to three. After I ring it, we _run_ like hell. Got it?"

Allen waved his pale hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

They stood at one of the resident's door. Lavi slowly reached his finger out to the doorbell and held it there.

"One, _two_," Lavi mouthed as he started to snicker again. "_Three_!"

He rang the doorbell and ran for it while Allen walked after him reluctantly. Lavi ran back for Allen, latching onto his arm as he was being too slow and quickly hid in one corner.

After for what seemed like hours of waiting, an old man came walking out from that door, glancing around his surroundings.

"You crazy kids! I'll get you next time! You'll see!" He yelled as he raised his cane up, swinging it around before slamming the door shut.

All was silent for a moment until Lavi started laughing.

"Hm, this reminds me of a show I used to watch. A young _British_ boy who was _forced_ by his _red-headed_ friend to go from door-to-door playing _stupid_ _cliché_ pranks on old people like that guy just now."Allen said, tapping his index finger on his chin. "Oh wait. It wasn't a show. That was _us_."

"_Whatev_, _Moyashi-chan_," Lavi said. "What matters the most is that we're having fun."

"My name is _Allen_. And I'm not having fun so, can I go home?"

"Hells to the no! We're not done yet!"

Hooking his arm under Allen's, Lavi dragged the poor albino boy to prank more innocent and _naïve_ people.

-

"I promise! This will be the last one. I swear to it!"

"That was what you said _six_ doors earlier!"

"Okay, okay. I'm being serious now,_ really_. Just one last door." Lavi pursed his lips in a pouting manner with big, big watery eyes. "_Pleaseee_?" He dragged the last syllable, whining.

Allen twitched at the corner of his mouth. He really hated when people did that to him.

"Okay, Lavi. This is the last and _final_ one." The white-haired boy said, his tone trying to restrained his politeness.

Allen blew some of his white tresses out of his face after Lavi who had ruffled his hair in a thanking manner and smiling when he did so.

"To the last door!" Lavi pointed a finger to a wooden door with a number_ three-o-five_ painted on it.

Allen suddenly had a vague feeling that he had seen that familiar door before as they slowly approached it. Actually, he had a feeling that he had _been_ to this apartment a few times before. But he couldn't place who had lived in this apartment. A blur figure suddenly appeared in his mind, slowly taking its shape.

_Oh God_.

_Don't tell me that..._

"Lavi..."

Allen was shushed by the red-head who was reaching for the doorbell.

"_Lavi_.." Allen said more firmly this time.

"Last one, _Moyashi-chan_. I promised you!"

"That's not what I'm gonna say, Lavi. Listen to me!"

"On a count to three!"

"Lavi-"

"THREE!"

Lavi sprinted away from the door like his life depended on it.

"_Hey_! You _cheated_! Come back, you!"

While he was shouting, a hand slowly came out from the now opened door and grabbed the British boy by the back of his collar.

Allen's eyes were widened. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a dark pony-tailed man.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" came a deep, husky voice.

Allen was spun around after that and was faced to the one and only scowling Japanese guy he knew.

"Hello, _Moyashi_."

"H-Hi, Kanda. What brings you here?"

"Well, besides the fact that I _live _here, then nothing much."

"S-So, if there's nothing much, I-I should be on my way back home, you know?"

Alas, he was ignored yet again, but this time, by Kanda.

"I had this phone call earlier. It was an old guy living a floor below me." Kanda started, then paused to look at the terrified boy. Maybe because he had this sadistic look in his eyes at the moment which really scared the shit out of Allen. "He warned me about these two people I kind of know. One with_ red_ hair and the other with _white_ hair about your height. Know any of these guys?"

"Nope! Never seen them in my life," Allen said quite frantically. "Now, if you will just let me go, I'll be on my way to uh, get my hair dyed and...migrate to the North Pole."

"Really? I think I know him. He looked _exactly_ like you. As a matter of fact, he_ is_ you."

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat. What was he going to do with him?

"Oh and did I mention that the old man wanted me to _punish_ them if I ever caught them?"

Allen shook his head slowly.

"No? Hm, since I've caught one of them, I think I should start with the punishment, eh?"

A head of white hair started shaking frantically.

Kanda's lips twitched into a smirk, his eyes were filled with lust. "Let the _punishment_ begin." And Allen was pulled in.

After the door was slammed shut, Lavi came out from his hiding place.

_About time._

His hands were on his hips as he listened to the moaning and gasping sounds from the inside of his best friend's apartment. Ah, the _beautiful _sounds of music.

Lavi grinned in triumph.

"My _work_ here is done."

* * *

GAH! I'm an hour late for the second theme.. I should be starting on the third now.

Reviews could make me update faster xD


	3. Date

For Yullen Week.

3. 'Date'

I seriously had no idea what to write for this theme. So, I just simply wrote it. And I'm late. Again! And it's unbeta'd. Gah.

I do not own D Gray Man and--

* * *

June 3rd

"Can you believe that Nadal actually _lost _to Soderling?" Allen said out of the blue. They needed something to talk about. _Anything_. They had almost died of boredom from not doing anything and not to mention the intense heat was frying up their brains right now. So, thank Allen who became the hero for choosing some topic they could talk about.

_Tennis._

Lavi nearly jumped off his chair. "I know. I mean, come on! The world number _one_ tennis player, _Rafael Nadal_ lost to _him_? That's gotta be a joke!"

"No kidding," Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Mmhmm." Allen hummed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, oh. And guess what?" Lavi asked. He had a grin plastered on his face at that moment.

"What?" Both of his two friends said simultaneously.

"Guess what's the _date_ today?"

"Uh, the third of June?"

"Yeap, _Moyashi-chan_!" Lavi said, earning himself a glare from his British friend for calling him a _Moyashi_. "And guess what's special on this day?"

"I hate guessing, _usagi_." Kanda grunted, crossing his arms.

"Pfft. You're no fun, Yuu-chan."

Lavi thanked God, because Kanda merely ignored him. Everytime if he said Kanda's first name which was 'Yuu', he'll end up getting chased by him or beaten to a pulp. Adding a 'chan' behind wasn't really a good idea either. And he really didn't want to waste his breath by running around, avoiding being slashed by the dark-haired teen's katana, especially on this _freakin'_ hot weather they were having right now.

"How about you, _Moyashi_?"

"If you can call me by my real name, I might answer you."

"Fine._ Allen_. Do you know _why_ is it special on this particular date?"

"Sadly, I don't."

Lavi was kind enough to give them a hint. "It has something to do with_ tennis_."

"Just spit it out already, you idiot."

"You guys suck at guessing."

"Do you _want_ me to beat you up until you-"

"Okay! Okay!" Lavi quickly raised his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Today's Nadal's birthday! YAY!"

Lavi received silence from his friends.

"_Wow,_" Kanda remarked with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm hurts, Yuu."

"So, what then? Let's celebrate his _lost_ to this Soderling guy?"

"Well, that's kind of mean, Kanda," The white-haired boy said, staring at Kanda with a look of his. "I bet you can't even stand a _chance_ against any of those professional tennis players. Let alone _Nadal_."

"Is that a challenge, _Moyashi_?"

"What if it is, _baKanda_?"

"Then, let's settle this in a game of_ tennis_."

"You're on, _Kanda_."

"Hey, _hey_. You guys." Lavi interrupted.

Both pair of eyes were set on him now.

"As much as I love to see you guys have your little _tennis date_, but I think we have a slight problem."

"And that is?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"Allen," The red-head turned to the British boy. "Do you even _have_ a tennis court around here? Heck, do you even _know_ how to play tennis?"

"Do I _know_ how to play tennis?" Allen repeated, the exact evil smirk when he played poker with them was formed on his face. "You bet I do."

"And as for the tennis court?"

"That won't be a problem." Allen replied, smiling with fake innocence this time.

-

"Tch-_Moyashi_! You _cheated_!"

"No, I didn't. You just _suck_."

Lavi sat down, watching them play tennis with a blank look on his face, plus he was sweat-dropping from time to time.

"This is fucking _stupid_! This game is_ stupid_. You're _stupid_, _Moyashi_."

"Aw, don't be a sore loser. I'm just too _good_ at playing tennis."

Lavi scoffed. _Right. Too good? They're not even playing the actual tennis right now!_

"That does it!" Kanda slammed the controller on the floor. "You did something with my controller! You fucking cheater."

"I didn't do anything with the controller. You _broke_ it, _baka_."

"Don't _baka_ me, you stupid beansprout!"

"You're just jealous that I'm better than you at playing Wii tennis!"

Damn. If it wasn't for his idiocity for telling them the date of Nadal's birthday, he wouldn't be stuck here watching them playing _Wii Tennis_.

Lavi smacked his palm over his forehead before dragging it down to his chin.

_Wii T_ennis.

Pfft. Good at playing tennis my ass.

* * *

--Nintendo Wii. I repeat, I do not own -Man or Nintendo Wii. Heh.

Does this count as Yullen? Does this even_ count_ as 'date'? I don't know!! I couldn't think of ANY stories with 'date' as a theme. And I didn't want to write something like them going out on a date, because I've seen too many of those and people might think I'm stealing ideas from them. So, I had to settle down with this instead. I know there's nothing romantic about this, but oh well. At least it had Kanda and Allen, uh, _bickering_. That's a form of loving each other...right? Gah.

I feel sad for Nadal. He should have won. Hm, I wonder how he celebrated his birthday yesterday..

Review?


	4. Games

For Yullen week.

4. Games

Okay. Uh, all these chapters are pretty much unbeta'd. So, I ain't gonna repeat it again for the next two chapters. Soz.

I do not own -Man and blablablaaa you get the idea.

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning that day in the Black Order Headquarters. No, seriously. It was _too_ normal. It was _never_ this normal, but it was.

Kanda was in the canteen, having his usual Japanese soba in his usual spot. He sat down quietly, slurping his soba quietly and he wasn't even yelling at anyone. Allen, on the other hand, ate half the portion he usually eats and he was sitting _next_ to the dark-haired man. Kanda wasn't even complaining about his presence.

...See? Not normal _at all_.

So, that was why a certain red-head decided to be a private eye just for that day.

"Hello, _guys_. Allen-_chan_. Yuu." Lavi said as he grabbed a seat opposite them.

"Morning, Lavi."

"Che. What do you want, _baka usagi_?"

Lavi grinned.

"So..." Lavi started off slowly. He plopped his elbows on the table and slowly interlaced his fingers before leaning his chin down on the bridge, smirking when he did so. "What were you guys doing last night? _Hm_?"

Allen nearly spat out his food and began choking.

Kanda cleared his throat, not looking at the red-head.

"Well?"

"We weren't doing anything last night. Nothing at all," Allen said nervously, fidgeting his fingers.

Lavi looked at Kanda.

"What he said." Kanda said with a monotone voice.

"You know what I think?" The red-head leaned in closer to them. "I think you guys are _lying_."

"Us lying? _Naw_. We're not lying-"

"Lying about what?" A new voice chimed in.

The three exorcists looked up. It was none other than the Chinese female exorcist, Lenalee with the youngest exorcist standing right next to her.

"Timothy? I thought Komui's giving you some briefings about the Black Order in his office." Allen said, puzzled.

Timothy shrugged. "We got bored and I came here for some food."

"_We_? What about Komui?"

Lenalee smiled. "He's doing his usual, um, _work_ now."

_Sleeping._ Everyone thought. Should have known.

"So, whose lying about what?" Lenalee brought up the topic again.

"Nothing!" Allen said.

_Too quickly_ Lavi might add as he raised an eyebrow, stroking his chin as though he had a long beard. "_They_, Lenalee-_chan_. Lying about what they did last night."

"But we weren't even doing anything!"

"Really?" Timothy asked. "But I think I heard some weird sounds last night from Kanda's room."

Everyone turned to stare at Timothy. Oh yes. Timothy's room was right next to Kanda's, by the way. And he could hear _anything_ from the inside of Kanda's room.

"Sounds? What _kind_ of sounds, Timothy?"

"I don't know. _Groanings_, _moanings_ and some _gaspings_. But it sounded like Allen."

Now everyone's eyes were on Allen who was starting to sweat profusely.

A wider grin was stretching on the red-head's face now. "So, Allen-_chan_. What were _you_ doing in _Yuu's_ room last night?"

"Okay, fine." Allen sighed in defeat. "We were..um, we were..."

"Were you playing _games_ last night?" Timothy interjected, suddenly looking very interested.

"Uh, yeah! We were playing, uh, _board games_. Yeah, that's it! _Board games_. Right, Kanda?"

When Allen received no reply, he repeated with a very forced smile on his face. "I said, _right_ Kanda?"

The dark-haired exorcist just gave him a look that seemed to say 'Yeah, whatever. I don't care'.

"And you didn't invite _us_ to _play_ with you guys??" Timothy added.

Kanda twitched inwardly.

"Timothy," Allen placed his hand on the younger one's shoulder. "This is um, somewhat a _private_ game."

Lavi and Lenalee were secretly sharing glances with one another, grinning too.

That explained why Allen was _limping_ on the way to the canteen and why they were behaving _too_ normal.

Case solved.

"Now, I _finally_ get it," Lavi said, nodding his head. "You guys were having-" But a hand was quickly covered over his mouth before he could say anything inappropriate.

"_Lavi_," The Chinese girl said, her hand was still on Lavi's mouth. "Dear Timothy's here, so we wouldn't want to taint his innocence. Now, would we?"

Lavi shook his head.

Lenalee removed her hand from Lavi's mouth."Good boy."

Timothy stared at them, confused.

"Huh? I don't get anything."

"Not to worry! You will when you grow up. Now come along. We have to get back to Komui-_nii's_ office."

"B-But I haven't eaten anything yet!"

Lenalee was already pushing Timothy away from them.

"Aw, fine." Timothy pouted, crossing his arms.

With one final look at Allen and Kanda, Timothy said, "Hey! Next time invite me to play with you guys, alright?"

At that, he was out from the canteen and he missed the chance to see something _so_ extraordinary that he might never see again.

Kanda spat some of his soba out and choked on the rest of it.

It _was_ extraordinary to see someone like _the_ Kanda Yuu spit and choke on something. Wasn't it?

"Well then. Since Timothy's away now, I can finally conclude why were you guys behaving _so_ normal which was _really_ weird for everyone here." Lavi said, ignoring the fact that his self-proclaimed best friend was still busy choking.

"You guys were having _gay sex_!" Lavi announced.

Everyone in the canteen whipped their heads around to gape at the said guys.

Allen fainted and collapsed onto the floor.

With one last cough, Kanda interrupted Lavi by shoving his bowl of soba in his face.

* * *

Yay for Yullen smex! X3

Haha, but I would _never_ write any lemon. Ever. Because I'm too _guai_ (Chinese word, go figure :D) to write fanfics like those. I only _read_ them. Heh.

Review again! :D


	5. Dolls

For Yullen week.

5. Dolls

Sigh. Unbeta'd.

I don't own -Man and uh, yeah.

* * *

"Ew."

"..."

"_Eww_."

"Will you stop _eww-ing _everytime you see someone cosplay?!"

"I can't help it. They all look like dorks." Kanda said as he glanced around the anime convention. He was surrounded by anime geeks, otakus, freaks dressing up as anime characters and well, you get the idea. "Oh god. Is that a _guy_ cross-dressing as a _maid_?! Disgusting..."

Allen rolled his gray eyes, completely ignoring the dark-haired man's comments. "So, exactly _why_ are you here with me then?"

"No. _Why_ are _you_here anyway?" Kanda demanded.

"Have you forgotten that I _like _anime and manga?"

"Yeah, kind of," Kanda said, without looking at the slightly fuming boyfriend of his. "I don't really care what your interests are anyway."

"Then, why are _you_ here,_ huh_?" Allen snapped angrily.

Ignoring Allen's sudden angry outburst, Kanda replied with a nonchalance tone,"To make sure that those freaks stay away from you, _duh_."

After cooling himself down, Allen sighed, raking his hand through his snow white hair. Make sure people stay away from him, huh? Well, he was pretty damn good at that. Glaring daggers, dark scowls and barking at anyone who dared come close to the British boy. People were so afraid of him until they kept a two metre radius around them. Wow.

"You're like Lenalee's brother, Kanda. Over-protective, much?"

"Don't compare me with that crazy sister-complex, beansprout." Kanda retorted, tossing his long dark hair back.

"It's Allen, you dimwit." The white-haired boy said, glaring at him. "We've been together for all these years and you still don't get it, don't you?"

Kanda shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"Just ignore him, Allen. Just ignore him..." The snow-haired boy muttered to himself. He wondered why he decided to date this jerk over the years. Hm, maybe it was his...

"Oi, are you done yet, beansprout?"

Allen gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his patience. "_No_. I still have _one_ more to see."

"And that is?"

"Those!" Allen pointed to rows upon rows of anime figures which were being displayed. "_Those_ are what I come for."

"You're here because of those _dolls_?"

"Clearly, they're not dolls, _baKanda_," Allen said, observing each of the pretty anime figures. "They're called _anime figures_."

"Dolls, anime figures, figurines, action figures..._Dolls_. They're all the same, beansprout." Kanda stated while grimacing at some otakus who were gushing over some stupid dolls.

"Are not!"

"Whatever. You have a bunch of those barbie dolls at home already."

"They're _not_ barbie dolls, you idiot!" Allen sharply retorted. "They're my collection of _anime figures_."

"Right, sure." Allen could hear the sarcasm oozing out from Kanda's voice. "Secretly, I bet you have a stash of girly dolls somewhere in the house."

"Well, I bet you _play_ with dolls!"

"Actually, I play with only _one_ doll."

At first, the white-haired boy stared at his boyfriend for a good ten seconds before laughing hysterically. He only stopped when he saw the look of seriousness on Kanda's face.

"Uh, this is a joke right?"

Kanda's face remained serious.

"I-I was only joking! But seriously.. You _play_ with _dolls_??"

"_One_ doll, beansprout. And I love that doll to bits."

Allen just stood there, staring and staring and _staring_ at the dark-haired man. Not even a blinking. His _boyfriend_ liked playing with dolls-I mean, a doll? I mean, come on! But well, he should accept that fact since it was his interest and all. No matter what Kanda did or liked, Allen would always love him for just being himself. Being a jackarse was included.

"So, what does this, um, doll look like?"

"Well, I have to say it looks exactly like you." Kanda said with a smirk.

Allen looked confused at that moment. _Okay. That's kind of freaky._

"The doll even _talks_ like you, _eats_ like you and even _acts_ like _you_."

Okay. This was seriously freaking Allen out.

To his surprise, Kanda suddenly wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, whispering into his ear. "And you know what else?"

Allen shook his head slowly. He could feel goosebumps rising on his skin as Kanda was breathing hot breaths on his neck.

"The doll's actually here. Right now."

"Can I see it?" The white-haired boy started to stutter a bit.

"Sure. But you don't need to see it, 'cuz _you're_ my doll, _Moyashi_."

"Ah." Allen nodded, not really understanding Kanda now though, but it hit him after when Kanda started smirking lecherously. "Wait, what?! _I'm_ your _doll_?!"

"You got that right."

Kanda then proceeded to lift Allen up in the air before tossing him on his shoulders as if he was a sack of rice.

"H-_Hey_! I'm _not_ your doll or a doll!"

"Yeah, you are. You're my one and only doll so, I can do _anything_ I want with you later tonight.."

"S-Shut up!" The white-haired boy flushed with embarrassment. "And let me down, you idiot!"

"Maybe if your performance later is satisfying."

"People are _staring_, moron!" Allen hissed, his face was in so many shades of red now.

"Let them stare. They're just jealous that I have a pretty doll that I can _fuck_ all night."

"_Argh_!"

-

Soon after they left the convention,

A random female yaoi-obsessed otaku squealed in delight. "Like oh my _god_! That totally _hot_ Kanda cosplayer is going to have some _hot_ smex with that _cute_ Allen cosplayer!"

* * *

Right. No offence to anyone here who found Kanda's choice of words offensive, alright? Heh.

Tomorrow's Kanda's birthday! YAY!

Review if you're as excited as me right now XD

_**EDIT:**_

_The final chapter for the theme 'Night out' for Yullen week will be posted in a new fanfic with a different title. Don't ask why. Just go check it out ;D _

_And HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! XD _


End file.
